


4 veces en que Saïx creyó tener un corazón, y 1 en que Isa prefirió no tenerlo

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Memories, Español | Spanish, M/M, Organization era, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: No lo recuerda hasta mucho después, pero habría podido jurar que entonces algo vivo existía aún dentro de él.





	4 veces en que Saïx creyó tener un corazón, y 1 en que Isa prefirió no tenerlo

 

**1)**

La primera misión juntos es posiblemente la más difícil. Axel se rompe la piel de las manos y solo brota un vapor negro por cada rasguño o quemadura que dejan los chakrams. Saïx parece de piedra con la espalda recta y el peso de la claymore balanceando su paso. Quizás es porque pelean espalda con espalda que Axel no nota los ojos de Saïx brillar o la cicatriz ensancharse como si otra vez estuviera viva. Por eso es que tal vez no alcanza a evitar el primer golpe que le da justo en la espalda.

Saïx no recuerda como sucede, pero cuando el efecto pasa dejándole solo la adrenalina en las venas lo primero que ve es a él, acorralado con las púas de la claymore a centímetros del cuello. Mirándolo. Preocupado.

 

"Isa ¿Estás bien?"

 

E ignora las heridas, eso que parece sangre pero brota negra de entre los trozos de capa rota. Lo ignora y pregunta por él y por nadie más. Algo queda atorado en su garganta incluso luego de que le aplica curaga por tercera vez y se disculpa por primera.

 

 

**2)**

Las reuniones con Xemnas se vuelven más constantes y hay algo que Saïx no entiende, algo que no se explica. Algo en el aire que se vuelve denso con cada mirada burlesca de Xigbar y un presentimiento que es incapaz de seguir por la ausencia de corazonadas.

Lo normal es que se retire a su habitación, frustrado, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Entonces Axel lo espera ahí, no hace preguntas y deja que que el otro camine en círculos mientras repite la misma pregunta de siempre, qué es lo que podría estar haciendo Xemnas, aquello de lo que nadie sabe.

Lo que no dice nunca, es la sensación de agrado que llega una vez que termina de hablar, el saber que cuenta con un aliado cuando Axel le dice que se acueste, que debe estar cansado de escuchar tanta idiotez. Lo que no termina de entender es la memoria de algo en su pecho cuando es Lea quien lo acompaña hasta que se duerme y le recuerda las promesas del día en que la Organización sea de ambos.

 

 

**3)**

 

El portal se abre en el centro de la sala y Saïx no alcanza a cuestionar la tardanza porque Axel se tropieza con su propio peso y parece que va a caer, la capa hecha girones y las heridas mal curadas abiertas con ponzoña negra. Saïx lo sujeta y la mirada que fija en él demanda respuestas, lo que el par de ojos verdes le devuelven parece casi una broma, la sonrisa divertida y el gesto de apoyarse en él, un poquito aunque sea.

 

"¿Se puede saber que te pasó?"

 

"¿Estás preocupado?"

 

"No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta"

 

Habla y se ríe, tose un poco entre risa y risa pero bebe una poción y parece más tangible. Saïx lo acompaña hasta su habitación y cuando los demás vuelven de sus respectivas misiones no encuentran más que un burdo papel pegado al vidrio del salón gris que versa algo sobre un día libre.

Sin explicación alguna, no da un paso fuera de la habitación en lo que resta del día.

 

 

**4)**

No lo recuerda hasta mucho después de que Axel desaparece, pero hubo un día en que--

Era verano y el sol brillaba sobre el mar de un mundo sin nombre, la costa radiante con sus olas y su fina arena blanca. Debió ser hace años, porque Saïx aún salía a misiones y a veces incluso junto a Axel. 

Entonces sugirió que tomaran un descanso y caminó hasta la orilla del mar, elevó los brazos al cielo y perdió su mirada en un punto distante más allá de la línea entre el océano y el cielo. Entonces Saïx no podía sacar la vista de su silueta recortada contra el paisaje, la capa negra le pareció ajena al cuadro, a los ojos imposibles y al cabello encendido.

Saïx no dijo nada, pero la ausencia de negativa fue suficiente y Axel en ese entonces hablaba por los dos 'Deberíamos tener más días así' y 'Acércate'. Recordó que antes no habría sido capaz de negarle algo y así caminó dos, tres, cinco pasos hasta llegar a su lado. Entonces lo miró de reojo, como habría de hacerlo desde siempre y por un segundo pareció que había sido descubierto, su mano rozando la suya, la yema de los dedos trazando líneas invisibles en la palma de su mano, un poco más cerca--

 

No lo recuerda hasta mucho después, pero habría podido jurar que entonces algo vivo existía aún dentro de él.

 

 

**5)**

La primera vez que pelean de verdad, Isa se encierra en su habitación con un portazo y no sale hasta el otro día. Piensa que a Lea no le importa, que debe estar bien, que tiene otros amigos. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Irresponsable, testarudo, impulsivo. Podría enumerar todos sus defectos sin repetir ni equivocarse. Isa se indigna, orgulloso dice que entonces a él tampoco le importa. El problema es que no sabe mentir y ni siquiera resulta consigo mismo.

Ha peleado antes, con sus padres, con otros niños y niñas del curso, incluso con los profesores. Pero es cuando pelea con Lea que siente algo dolerle en el pecho, una punzada que le molesta al hablar e incluso al comer. Un recordatorio de lo mucho que ha llegado a importarle y es que lo quiere, oh pero como cuesta quererlo a veces con la intensidad que él lo quiere. Pero ah, que fácil resulta cuando piensa en su tonta, tonta sonrisa.

Se duerme con el corazón en la garganta y la sensación no desaparece hasta el día siguiente, cuando lo ve esperándole en el lugar de siempre, los ojos tristes de una noche sin dormir y la disculpa en los labios que ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
